Karen Kim
Karen Kim is a fictional character on the U.S. television show Mistresses ''(2013- ). She is portrayed by Yunjin Kim. }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Basic Information |- ! Name | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Nickname | } |- ! Hair color | } |- ! Eye color | } |- ! Occupation | } |- ! Relatives | } |- ! Relationships | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Season 1 Karen Kim is talking to her patient, Thomas Grey when he suddenly tells her that he has lung cancer. He also tells her that he is aware of his history with his wife, Elizabeth Grey, but he is also in love with Karen. Six weeks later, Thomas is dead and Karen is attending his funeral. In a flashback, we see the two laying together, talking about his sickness. He asks her to help him die, when the time comes. Back to the present, Karen is talking to Elizabeth and meets their son, Sam Grey. Karen prescribed him lethal doses of morphine for when he wanted to die. After his funeral, Karen was approached by Thomas' son, Sam Grey. He informed her that he knew that his father was having an affair. Eventually, when he came in for his own session, he asked Karen if it was her, to which she said no. Sam is on a mission to find the woman his father was sleeping with because he believes his mother, Elizabeth Grey, was lying when she said that his father was alone when he died. When Karen talks to his mother, however, she says that ''she was with Thomas when he died and she was the one that injected him with the legal dose of morphine. Meanwhile, Karen gives all of this information to her friends, Savi Davis, Josslyn Carver, and April Malloy. They quickly explain to her that she could lose her license for not only sleeping with a patient, but for prescribing the morphine. Later, Sam visits Karen again at her office. She can sense that he is developing a crush on her and quickly stomps it, yelling at him to never come back to her office. An investigator comes to her office to talk to her about the death of Thomas Grey. Apparently, Elizabeth had refused to do an autopsy, obviously to cover up her part in his death. The authorities knew that he had lung cancer, but suspicions arose. They said that Elizabeth could not take the insurance money on Thomas' life if he did not die of natural causes, which he didn't. The law firm that is supposed to handle this case is Savi's. Savi tells Karen of the dangers that are in store for her if she is not careful. Ep03: Breaking and Entering Elizabeth shows up at Karen's office to talk to her about Sam. He has dropped out of college and plans on moving into his father's old apartment. Karen knows that this is the apartment where her "love nest" was with Tom. The next day, she goes into the old apartment to see if she was left anything in there that would reveal herself as Tom's mistress. There, she has a flashback of herself with Tom in the kitchen of the apartment. It is right then that she hears noise outside the door. She ducks down behind the kitchen counter as Sam walks in with a box. When he's in the other room, she runs for the door when she notices that she left her sunglasses in the living room. Realizing that she can't grab them and get out in enough time, she leaves. Karen goes to talk to Savi and tell her that she left her sunglasses in Tom's apartment that Sam is now living in. It is then that Karen tells her that she is not done with Tom. Back at her office, Karen is working when her coworker, Jacob comes in to talk to her. She gets an email from Josslyn telling her of a party she's throwing that evening and invites him to it, saying that she doesn't want to be a workaholic any longer. At the party, Karen has a wonderful time with Jacob. Not long after she gets there, however, Sam calls and she has to leave. Later, she pulls away from the hospital and Sam tells her that he won't ever drink and drive again. He then reveals to her that he gave her sunglasses, not knowing that they were hers, to his mom, only to realize that they weren't his mom's. He feels terrible that he has revealed his father's affair to his mom, who didn't know. Ep04: A Kiss Is Just a Kiss At April's shop, she and Karen attempt to tell Savi, newly pregnant, that the father of her baby could possibly Harry's and not Dom's. Later, she is coming out of a yoga class and discovers Sam's wallet in her car. She goes to Sam's apartment and and tries to push his wallet into his mailbox when Sam comes downstairs. He tells her that he has officially dropped out of school and that it was his father that originally suggested it. They go up to his apartment and he shows her an old camera from the 20s. He explains that he didn't even know that his dad knew he loved photography and took the camera as a sign to drop school. Karen reads a letter that Tom left for Sam with the camera that makes her tear up. When she comes out of the bathroom, she sees Sam cooking and it makes her think of Thomas. He gives her a glass of wine and asks her to stay, which she agrees to. She helps him set up for dinner and he asks her why she's being so nice to him. She tells him that she feels he needs someone. He tells her that he feels the same about her. As she goes into his kitchen to get glasses, he goes to help her reach a high shelf and they have a moment. Karen fakes an emergency at her office to get out of dinner. He helps her put on her jacket and when she turns around, kisses her. She pulls back and he apologizes but she leaves quickly. after he leaves, he clears the table by pushing it all onto the floor. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Major Characters